


Blood and Battle

by QueenOfHearts01



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHearts01/pseuds/QueenOfHearts01
Summary: If Dari knew what her time in Skyrim would entail she may not have ever come. Nearly executed at Helgen only to be saved by a beast of legend. Barely escaping a collapsing  Helgen Keep alongside those who wanted her executed. THen only to find out she could not even get into the hold she traveled all this way for. But when some Vampire hunters give her a mission, and she meets a beautiful vampire? She decides to reassess her priorities
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blood and Battle

Dari entered the cave Isran had sent her to, Dimhollow, offering a break from the frigid air outside, something she wishes she had thought of before embarking on the trip north, she hated the cold, her thin coat did nothing against the weather and she had become quite accustomed to the warm tropical weather of the south. But that was neither her nor there, she needed to stay focused if she had any hope of surviving this cave of predators. Hunting Vampires was not exactly what she had planned to do in Skyrim, but she needed gold and the Dawnguard paid well if she lived.

She drew her bow, casting muffle on her feet and arrows, ensuring that even if they miss, no sound would be made. The cave had nearly no light, even her Kahjiit eyes struggling in the near-complete darkness. Up ahead there was a dim light, and she could make out three creatures,  
two vampires and one dog? It was unlike any dog she had seen before, with what must have been hundreds of teeth, dark red eyes, black as night skin, and emitting a what seemed to be frost.

Remembering what she came here to do she nocked an arrow and took aim, deciding the dog-like creature was the easiest given its distance from the vampires. Her arrow struck true, hitting the creature right in the eye, killing it instantly, and silently. Her next targets where the vampires, who seemed to be arguing about something she could not make out. She nocked an arrow and readied another in her hand, she released and took out the vampire on the right, quickly killing her with an arrow to the heart, taking advantage of the left vampires surprise that his comrade was now a pile of ashes, she nocked another arrow and quickly eliminated him as well with yet another shot to the heart. 

Now the threats lay on the ground in ashes and, black goop? These dog creatures get more and more confusing, and even more disturbing. Her path forward was blocked by a gate, and while normally there would be a pull chain to open them, there was none in sight. The confusion was short-lived, however, as she found the chain not 20 feet away in a rather obvious tower.

“I’ve stolen from homes more secure than this” Dari mumbled to herself.

With the gate open she was free to move forward, as she made her way through the cave she met a few more vampires and creepy dogs, both quickly dispatched with an arrow to the heart and head. Things were uneventful until she came across a vampire struggling to fight with one of the largest spiders she had ever seen. Standing back she watched as the spider quickly finished off the vampire webbing its corpse for later. In its weakened state, Dari finished the wounded arachnid quite easily allowing her to get a closer look at it.  
Valenwood and Elsweyr had their own shares of odd and terrifying creatures but this is the first time she saw a spider so well adapted to live underground, it was fascinating and a little off-putting seeing all the egg sacs and caverns used for hiding and ambushing prey. With her curiosity sated she continued through the large doors at the end of the spiders “lair”.

Outside the doors was a balcony and below she could hear voices.

“I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me.”

"I believe you, Vigilant. And I don't think you even know what you've found here. So go and meet your beloved Stendarr."

"Are you sure that was wise, Loki? He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with..."

"He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize. And we will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this."

"Yes, of course, Loki. Do not forget who brought you news of the Vigilants' discovery."

"I never forget who my friends are. Or my enemies."

Looking over the balcony Dari could she what used to be the vigilant, a vampire thrall, the underling vampire and “Loki” who seemed far more powerful than the other vampires she had encountered, his eyes alone emitting much more power than his underling. Dari new she had to be careful, recasting her spells she took aim at the thrall standing guard by the stairs, easily killing him with an arrow to the throat. The underling was none the wiser, but Loki took notice almost immediately, cloaking himself with shadows. Thankfully Dari also knew that trick and cloaked herself as well before taking out his underling with an arrow to the heart. With only this “Loki” left Dari stayed on high alert, hoping to get an advan…

“Well well well what do we have here? A lost cat?” Loki sneered as he picked Dari up by the throat, breaking her cloak and causing her bow falling to the ground below. “Now what should I do with you?”

Dari instinctively hissed, causing the vampire to chuckle “What a primitive creature, almost feels to easy to kill you.” 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing” Dari barley quipped, due to the hand on her throat, as she dug her dagger deep into Loki’s heart. Turning him to ash and dropping her. What Dari had failed to think about was that he was holding her over the balcony, causing her to drop the 20ft to the floor. She had fallen further distances in her time at Valenwood, though usually there she hit soft ground or vegetation, as opposed to the hard stone floor of the Crypt. She negated the fall as best she could but her feet took far more strain from the cold rock, she could feel bruises forming, it was going to be a sore walk home. 

Now relatively safe Dari took a moment to catch her breath. Near-death experiences were becoming a trend with her time in Skyrim, First Helgen, and now vampires. Her throat was obviously bruised but she could breathe fine, so she got up and went towards the plateau the vampires where inspecting. It looked almost like a shrine, with braziers set on carved pathways and an odd pedestal in the middle. Upon investigation, the pedestal seemed to be a button or pressure plate of some kind. Figuring this is what she came here for she placed her hand upon it. She immediately regretted her decision as a large metal spike pierced right through her hand her blood flowing through the channels carved in the ground. She screamed in pain as the spike retracted, allowing her to get a better look at the damage. There was a hole straight through her hand, it pushed the tendons and bone to the side and tore through the muscle and flesh of her hand. She reached into her pouch, hands shaking, and drank one of her health potions, the muscle magically began to stitch itself back together, it was far more painful and slower than a restoration spell would have been, but she was never good with that particular school of magic electing to stock up on powerful and foul-tasting health potions instead.

With her had mostly healed and the pain subsiding she looked up to the previously empty channels where glowing bright purple stopping in what appeared to be the proper positions for the braziers to rest in. Once again Dari was stupefied at how obvious this “puzzle” was, she slid all the braziers into position and with a satisfying click, the center pedestal began to glow and rise and reveal a stone enclosure, the front slid pen and a woman fell out, Dari had barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Serana woke up in very soft arms, confused and dazed she open her eyes. She was expecting her mother but instead she saw a young Kahjiit? She had never seen a Khajiit like this before, she had a fur-covered face with elven features and cat ears, she had a full head of hair not unlike that of mer and men. Her eyes were a dark purple with a look of concern and confusion, all things considered, she was quite beautiful if not a little strange.

“Uh..where is..who sent you here?” Serana asked, her throat dry from lack of use.

“A group called the dawnguard, who were you expecting?” The strange Kahjiit replied 

“Someone..like me at least”

“Yeah, the Dawnguard are not a fan of vampires, the would have me kill you”

“Judging by the fact you have yet to attack, I assume you do not plan to do so?” If she wanted to fight Serana could probably take her, but it was hard to judge her ability after being out for… How long was she asleep? 

“Not unless you attack first,” The Kahjiit said firmly “Can you stand? As much as I like having you in my arms, you are kinda heavy”

Quickly realizing she was still in the Khajiits arms she stood up “Sorry about that, My names Serana by the way”

“My name is Dari, well Sahana is my full name but I much prefer Dari”

“I see, do you know what year it is? Who is the current High King of Skyrim?” Serana asked, hoping to get some idea of how long she was asleep.

“I have not been in Skyrim long but from what I can tell, it's up for debate”

“ Ah wonderful, a war of succession, glad things did not get boring while I was gone, who are the contenders?”

“Ulfric Stormcloak is rebelling against the empire to claim the throne, I have yet to see who the Empire itself back though”

“Empire? What Empire?”

“The Empire of Cyrodiil?”

“Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought, listen you seem open enough to the idea of vampires and I need to get home, do you know the way out of here?”

“I don’t have the faintest clue but with how easy this place has been to get through,it can’t be that hard to get out.” 

“Alright, lead the way” Serana hoped putting her trust in the Khajiit was not a mistake, she did not seem intent to kill her but she did work with people who are. Serana’s thoughts were interrupted by a question.

“Is that an Elder Scroll on your back? Aren’t those extremely rare?” Dari asked, not holding the surprise in her voice.

“It is, and it's mine” Serana answered, 

“I was not planning on taking it, just curious, doubt I could find a buyer anyway” Dari responded, “I think we can exit this way” 

Dari had pointed towards a bridge that led towards an arched doorway,Serana followed, hoping the Kahjiit knew where she was going. Almost as soon as they crossed two gargoyle statues came to life with a horrifying smash. Serana readied her spells but before she could even attack Dari had already put an arrow in one of their eyes and was aiming for the other. Serana, deciding not to get upstaged, quickly threw an ice spear at the final gargoyle, killing it instantly

“Nice shot” Dari commented

“Not bad yourself” Serana replied, in all honesty, she didn't even know a mortal could move, let alone aim that fast, she definitely needed to avoid fighting this Khajiit.

The rest of the trek through the cave just had eventful, Skeleton after skeleton attacked them, but stood no chance against the two, they quickly found a rhythm with Serana taking out those closer with her electricity and Dari taking out farther enemies with her bow. After what felt like hours, the two finally saw the exit, but instead of going towards it, Dari went off to the side distracted by and odd wall, with what looked like Dragon language etched on it.

“Dari, What are you doing? The exit is right here and I have not breathed fresh air in quite some time” Serana asked, confused.

“It’s..glowing, and calling to me, It’s like it's telling me to read it” Dari walked closer, Serana, a little concerned for her companion's mental health, watched from a distance

“GAAN”

Dari’s voice echoed through the cavern, and Serana suddenly felt very fatigued, as if she just had all her energy drained

“W-what was that?” Serana stuttered, trying to stay on her feet “I feel so tired”

“I-I don’t know, I just said the word, this has never happened before, it felt so natural, and...powerful. Are you ok?” Dari said coming to her companion's side supporting her now tired ally

“I'll be fine, but you can read Dragon tongue? Is that a Khajiit thing? I have never heard of that before” Serana asked perplexed

“I have never heard of another Khajiit with this ability, maybe it was some odd enchantment? Meant to weaken whoever found it? Regardless, let's get you outside and set up camp, I think we both need to rest, and I imagine you would like fresh, non-cave air”

Serana nodded in agreement. She was still confused but she desperately needed fresh air and rest. Regardless of how long she had been in that hole, it was too long since she last tasted fresh air.

Serana stepped outside and just breathed to her it had been just a few days since her last time outside, but her body knew just how long it had been, even her undead lungs were relieved to no longer be breathing the same old cave air.

“Ah, it’s so good to breathe again!” Serana exclaimed “Even in this weather, it's better than the cave” She stepped out of the shade only to find herself looking directly at the sun. She yelped and went back into the shade. “I definitely did not miss the sun, however.

Dari laughed” Wait here I'll set up camp since I am the only one not afraid of the sun it seems”

Serana pouted, but relented, being a pure-blooded vampire made the sun affect her far less than other vampires, but being in the cave so long made her very unadjusted to its fiery gaze.

A little while later and Dari had set up camp in the shade of the tree’s, with a tarp creating extra shade from the sun. Serana walked up and took a seat under the tarp

“So..” Dari began to ask taking off her shoes “Where am I bringing you?”

Serana, little confused as to why the Kahjiit was removing her footwear, answered “My family used to live on an island not far from Solitude, I would assume they are still there even after all these years” 

“Alright, that’s about a 3-day travel from here if we catch a Carriage from Morthal, which would be about a 12-hour walk itself, so we should rest and head out after dark since I assume you would like to avoid the sun,” Dari said, finishing taking of her footwear

“That would be...By the Eights! What happened to your feet” The bottoms of Dari’s feet were almost entirely covered in bruises and scars.

“Oh that,” Dari said, unfazed by her surprise”I had an encounter of Vampire named Loki, he was holding me over a balcony when I killed him, he turned to ash and I, well, fell. Normally a fall that high would have been easy but I am not so used to landing on cold dry stone, hence the bruises” As she was talking she took out, a gel? And rubbed it on her feet, the bruises disappeared almost instantly.

“What was that,” Serana asked confused 

“That was a healing gel, it's basically a health potion that works on the spot you apply it, it's a little weaker but gets rid of bruises and other small injuries rather quickly, perfect for when you get injured climbing and don’t want to head back. Learned it back in Valenwood”

“Valenwood? Not Elsweyr?” Serana asked Dari seemed to deflate a bit and sighed

“Alright so I was born in Elsweyr but was raised in Valenwood, I fled from Elsweyr when I was eight years old.”

“Eight? What in the world could have made an Eight-year-old flee a province?”

“My mother was...She was not exactly the best person, she was an addict and a very bad one at that, skooma bottles were always across the floor which is how I got these” Dari pointed at the numerous scars across her feet “Most of my time I spent outside, climbing, hunting, learning to fend for myself, the only thing my mother provided for me was a bed, and even that was not constant. The only reason we even had a home was because of all the “favors” She did for the local townspeople in return for food, a house, and skooma, the only reason I managed to live to the age of Eight was because of the townspeople, a bosmer named Faldis, fed me, taught me to hunt and gave me a place to stay when my mom had a “visitor” over. When I was 8 I guess he had enough, he said he was taking me on a trip, we got on a boat to Valenwood and never looked back” Dari had finished her story but was staring off into the distance, clearly unnerved by the retelling of her childhood.

“Wow, I am sorry, I should not have asked” Serana put a hand on Dari’s shoulder “At least you are away from all that now? Ready to explore a new province?” 

That got a chuckle out of Dari “ If I knew how cold it was I might never have come up here” Dari shivered “But I certainly like the company” Dari said with a wink “What about your family? How did you end up in a crypt underground for who knows how long”

Serana froze, unsure how to proceed, Dari had just unloaded her history, it would be rude not to share hers, but was she ready? Would Dari even understand?

“My father, is, well, crazy, you will meet him I imagine when we get to the castle, as for why I was trapped underground? My father...Became obsessed, with a prophecy, a prophecy he thought would rid him of the “tyranny of the sun” allowing vampires to rule over Skyrim. He was so obsessed that one day my mom came and got me, gave me this scroll, brought me to this cave and locked me down there, saying she will come to get me soon. I don’t know if she forgot, died or if you simply got there first but obviously, she never came.”

“Do you think she will be at your home?” 

“I-I don’t know really, probably not as she never got me and she kinda, stole me and the scrolls from my father, so I doubt he would welcome her back with open arms” Had her father killed her mother? Was the time in the cave be the last time she ever saw her? She felts tears start to fall and a warm hand on her shoulder

“Hey, it's alright, I didn't mean to upset you” 

“It’s alright, I don’t really know what came over me, thank you” She looked into Dari’s eyes, they were beautiful and caring, Serana had only known her for a few hours and she already felt so close to her, were they friends? Did she want a friend? Or, something more? “The thought was quickly put out of her mind when she saw Dari’s neck, her fangs extended. Serana realized she had not fed in a very long time.

“Serana?I don’t like the way you are looking at me, are you hungry? There is a bandit camp up the road if you need to feed, I’d rather keep my neck intact though.”

Realizing her mouth was open, she closed it and sheathed her fangs. “Sorry, and yes I am hungry, where was this bandit camp? I might have to wait until dark”

“Um, Serana?” She looked up, the sun had set, how long were they here talking?”

“Oh um, right, I'll be back, will you be alright on your own?”

“I have been ok this far, I think I can manage for an hour or so” Dari snickered

Serana did not have to go far to find the bandits, only 4 of them total and all huddled around a campfire. She watched, waiting for a chance to strike when her hunger took over, she pounced on the one closest to her draining him dry, the warm liquid flowing down her throat, small hints of the mead she assumed the Nord had been drinking. His three friends looked in shock as their friend was killed in seemingly an instant, Serana did not stop and quickly moved to her next target, the bandits decided to fight back around the time she had drained the second Nord, a female, the fear in her blood overwhelming the taste of alcohol. A Redguard took a swing at her with his iron axe, she easily dodged and plunged her dagger into his neck, easily drinking the leaking fluid from the wound, the final bandit stabbed a dagger in her back as she drained the Redguard, Serana yelled in surprise, turning to the bandit, he was an Orc, he stood tall trying to hide the fear Serana saw in his eyes, she looked him in the eye as she pulled the dagger out of her back, and plunged it into his thigh, his scream echoing through the night, he fell on one knee, Serana quickly took her dagger and plunged it into his abdomen, his scream muffled by the blood flowing out of his mouth, thinking she had toyed with him enough she whipped around his back with a speed the mortal could not comprehend, she bit into his neck, and brutally drained the orc of his fear-filled blood.

Serana had washed the blood off in the nearby creek, with her hunger sated she returned to camp. Dari had camouflaged it rather well in the time she was gone, making Serana having to rely on her sense of smell to find it. When she finally arrived she found Dari asleep in a bedroll next to the fire, an empty one set up on the other side for herself, Serana assumed. The Kahjiit looked so peaceful sleeping, she was so small and unthreatening that Serana found it hard to believe she took out a whole den of Vampires. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, almost as if she was glowing, realizing she had been staring for far too long, Serana decided it would be best or her to rest as well, as she sat down she felt the effect the day had on her and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, I really have no experience writing stories so criticism is welcome! I am planning this story to cover the events of the whole game so it will be rather long, I am going to try to get regular updates but I am sure life has other plans
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
